O Som do Vento
by xAkemihime
Summary: Shikamaru e Temari vão além do que pode ser considerado um casal problemático. Ela é complicada e ele é preguiçoso, mas ambos se entendem e se completam. Do modo pacífico dele, ele consegue dobrar a ventania que é ela. — Desafio de Songfic do site Nyah! Fanfiction.
1. Can't take my eyes off you

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

Olá! :D eu sei que criei uma história para colocar todos os meus textos referentes a ShikaTema nela, mas essa fanfiction aqui é um caso especial. Fiz ela para participar do desafio de Songfics site Nyah Fanfiction. O desafio consiste em escolher um casal e escrever uma fic por dia durante todo o mês de setembro, o Nyah fez uma lista com trinta músicas, e toda fic que postarei deverá será inspirada na música do dia. No entanto, eu não vou participar durante todo o mês pois a minha vida não permite rs. Mas tentarei participar o máximo o possível e trazer todas as histórias para esse site para compartilhar com vocês também.

Ah, as histórias serão beeeem curtinhas e bem simples (mas recheadas de amor s2).

Bom, eu já comecei pulando o dia 1 de setembro, então vamos lá!

Música: Can't Take My Eyes Off You (10 Things I Hate About You: Heath Ledger).

* * *

"Não consigo tirar meus olhos de você"

— Oi Shikamaru, está me ouvindo? — Naruto perguntou, se aproximando o suficiente do Nara para que sua atenção fosse voltada para o loiro, se afastando dele rapidamente.

— Yare yare... claro que estou, não precisa se aproximar tanto!

Eles se encontravam numa churrascaria em Konoha, já era o fim da tarde e os amigos resolveram se reunir, aproveitando que nenhum deles estava em missão naquele dia. Bem, Shikamaru estava, mas sua missão como guia da embaixadora de Suna não o atrapalhava... até porque Sakura havia chamado Temari também para se juntar a eles.

Os olhos do Nara se voltaram novamente para a loira, que se encontrava em uma mesa ali perto, junto com as outras kunoichis.

Ele imaginou que Temari deveria estar se sentindo desconfortável ali com todas elas, afinal ela nunca fora muito amiga das garotas de Konoha... tinha uma relação amigável com Sakura, mas nada muito grande. Apesar disso, pelo que Shikamaru podia observar, Temari estava sendo bastante educada (o que era praticamente um milagre vindo dela, devia estar se esforçando muito).

Ela sorria levemente – não o tipo de sorriso que dava para ele, este era diferente, e parecia de certa forma um pouco forçado. O que agradou um pouquinho o Nara. Agradava-lhe o pensamento de que ela só esboçava um sorriso verdadeiro e natural em sua presença. Aquele sorriso que o fazia se esquecer de tudo, de todas as preocupações e aborrecimentos.

Temari era problemática, disso todos sabiam. Mas ela tinha seu lado doce, e Shikamaru gostava de saber que despertava este lado na loira.

— O que ele está olhando?

— Não é óbvio, Naruto? Ele está olhando aquela _Princesa_ de Suna. — A voz de Kiba trouxe novamente o Nara de volta ao que estava acontecendo ao seu redor em sua mesa.

— Sorte a sua que ela não te ouviu chama-la desse jeito. — Ele se limitou a dizer, sabendo que Temari não gostaria nem um pouco de ser chamada assim.

Mas apesar disso, não negou que estava olhando para ela. Era incapaz de desviar os olhos daquela mulher que ia conquistando cada vez mais espaço em sua mente... e em seu coração.

E aquilo era _realmente_ problemático.

— Shikamaru está apaixonado! — Naruto foi logo fazendo piadinhas, sorrindo de forma debochada.

— Tsc... problemático. — Mas como poderia negar? Temari era – com seu jeito problemático e tudo – perfeita para ele.

E Shikamaru só sabia que não conseguia desviar os olhos dela.

Sabia também que não iria aceitar mais homem nenhum a olhando da forma como ele fazia.

* * *

Alguém aí viu o novo visual da Temari pro último filme de Naruto? gente, estou pirando, ela ficou muito linda!

Ok, reviews? XD


	2. Can't remember to forget you

Música: Can't remember to forget you (Shakira).

* * *

"Não consigo lembrar de te esquecer"

Temari acordou cedo naquele dia, com os primeiros raios de luz do sol adentrando pela janela do seu quarto no hotel.

Ela se virou preguiçosamente para encontrar a face serena de Shikamaru ainda dormindo ao seu lado.

A loira suspirou, pensando na noite que tivera com o Nara. Foi um erro e ela sabia disso. Não devia ter cedido de novo a ele, mas era sempre assim quando ia para Konoha. Todas as promessas de tentar esquecê-lo eram em vão quando Temari se encontrava com Shikamaru.

Mas ainda assim ela sabia que era errado. Aquela situação deles só iria machucá-la. Como fora tão estupida ao ponto de se apaixonar por uma pessoa de outra vila? Ela não estava disposta a manter um relacionamento à distância, tão pouco estava disposta a se mudar para Konoha (assim como sabia que Shikamaru também não abriria mão da vida dele para ir com ela para Suna).

Aquilo não daria certo nunca. Estava fadado ao fracasso desde o começo, mas ambos eram insistentes e embora soubessem daquilo, tudo era esquecido quando se viam... quando se deixavam levar pelo que sentiam um pelo outro.

Ela precisava por um fim naquilo tudo.

Com cuidado, foi se levantando da cama, retirando a mão de Shikamaru que circundava sua cintura. Ele estava envolvido em um pesado sono e Temari sabia que não acordaria tão cedo.

_Melhor assim._

Tomando cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho, a loira se vestiu rapidamente e pegou seu leque, prendendo-o em suas costas.

Não demorou muito para ela já estar fora do hotel, caminhando pelas ruas desertas da Vila da Folha. Era bastante cedo, de modo que a maioria das pessoas ainda estava dormindo.

— Indo embora sem se despedir novamente? — Foi quando já estava em frente ao portão de Konoha que ouviu aquela voz familiar atrás de si.

Temari parou onde estava, se virando e encontrando um sonolento Shikamaru a encarando.

— Isso é errado.

— Yare yare... Eu estou cansado de ouvir o que é certo ou errado.

— Mas você sabe que é errado. Não podemos continuar assim, Shikamaru. — Ela suspirou, evitando o olhar dele. — Isso não vai dar certo, só vai nos trazer mais sofrimento.

— Tsc... e você sabe que é impossível ficarmos longe um do outro, do que adianta lutar contra isso, problemática?

Ele se aproximou dela lentamente e vendo que Temari não reagiu, ergueu sua mão, acariciando de leve a face da loira. Os olhos deles se cruzaram e logo a pequena distância ainda existente foi acabada quando seus lábios se encontraram. Foi um beijo leve, um beijo curto, simples... e triste.

— Sinto muito. — Temari disse ao se separar do Nara.

Ela logo foi se afastando, virando-se de costas para ele e cruzando os portões da vila em uma silenciosa despedida.

Era sempre assim.

Mas Shikamaru sabia que ela voltaria. Assim como ele não conseguia esquecê-la, ela também não conseguia tirá-lo de seus pensamentos, de seu coração.

* * *

Se tudo der certo serão ao todo cerca de 29 capítulos essa história huahauahau ah e os capítulos não são interligados, não seguem qualquer ordem cronológica, são só "drabbles grandinhas" e independentes assim mesmo.

Reviews? :D


	3. Meu erro

Música: Meu erro (Paralamas do Sucesso)

* * *

"Meu erro"

Shikamaru soube desde que vira Temari pela primeira vez, que ela um sinônimo de problemas. Quando criança, no exame chunnin, ele viu que ela sabia ser cruel e assustadora, tal como seus dois irmãos bizarros.

Mas o que Shikamaru não esperava era que fosse se envolver com uma mulher desse tipo.

Justo ele, que sempre tentava evitar a todo custo mulheres problemáticas, se viu apaixonado pela mais problemática de todas. Ela era pior que a mãe dele. Ah, muito pior, sem dúvidas.

E apesar de na maioria das vezes o Nara conseguir dobrar aquela personalidade explosiva de Temari, às vezes tinha os momentos em que era incapaz de controlar. Era incapaz de tentar argumentar com ela... incapaz até de ter paciência.

E nesses raros momentos, as brigas se tornavam inevitáveis.

Os motivos sempre variavam, mas Shikamaru sem dúvida não esperava que o daquela vez fosse ser por algo tão ridículo.

— Você está com ciúmes? — Ele indagava sem querer acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

Temari estava a sua frente, com os braços cruzados e uma expressão séria.

— Não tente me enganar, Nara. Você estava tendo alguma coisa com aquela Yamanaka quando eu cheguei lá.

A loira de Suna havia acabado de sair do hotel em que estava hospedada quando viu ao longe Shikamaru saindo da floricultura Yamanaka junto com a amiga, ela sorria abertamente, dando um longo abraço no moreno, porém ao ver Temari se aproximando, ambos se afastaram e rapidamente ficaram em silêncio, como se estivessem escondendo alguma coisa. Isso foi o suficiente para a kunoichi iniciar uma enorme e cansativa discussão com o pobre Nara.

Shikamaru alegava dizendo que aquilo era completamente ridículo e desnecessário, pois Ino era como uma irmã para ele, além do mais, a loira ainda era extremamente obcecada por Uchiha Sasuke. Era estúpido imaginar que existia algo entre os dois.

Mas ele sabia como Temari era problemática, e claro que ela não lhe dava ouvidos. Estava se deixando levar por completo pela raiva, sem conseguir nem escutar direito o que o Nara dizia.

— Eu vou embora! — Por fim ela disse, deixando Shikamaru ainda mais surpreso, e um tanto desesperado. Temari era mesmo cabeça dura.

Ela pegou seu leque que estava encostado perto da porta do quarto do hotel, prendendo-o nas costas rapidamente.

Shikamaru se movimentou atrás dela, no que Temari foi rápida em dizer, antes que ele pudesse tentar fazer qualquer coisa:

— É melhor não me seguir e muito menos tentar usar esse estupido kage mane para me prender!

— Temari, isso é ridículo. — Ele ainda tentou argumentar enquanto observava a loira cruzando a porta sem ao menos olhar para trás.

O que ele não sabia era das lágrimas que aos poucos caíam pela face dela enquanto caminhava rumo ao portão principal da vila.

— Temari — Shikamaru lhe chamava ao longe.

— Vá embora!

— Temari

Algo estava errado.

A loira parou, confusa.

Até que sentiu alguém sacudir seu ombro. E a voz de Shikamaru, agora mais presente, lhe chamando.

E finalmente ela abriu os olhos.

Era tudo um sonho. Foi a primeira coisa que concluiu quando abriu os olhos e se deu conta de que estava deitada em uma cama, com Shikamaru lhe olhando de forma preocupada e um pouco curiosa.

Ela se sentou, agora já mais calma... e aliviada por toda aquela estupida discussão não ter passado de um sonho.

— Você está bem? Estava gritando... — Ele perguntou de modo cuidadoso.

Temari suspirou, passando a mão em seu cabelo solto e bagunçado.

— Foi só um maldito pesadelo.

Shikamaru continuou lhe olhando, ainda com uma expressão preocupada.

Ela voltou a se deitar, sendo seguida pelo moreno ao seu lado.

— Shikamaru... você sabe que se algum dia me trair eu acabo com a sua vida, certo? — Temari disse, já fechando os olhos e se preparando para voltar a dormir.

— Tsc... como se algum dia eu fosse te trair. Mulher maluca. — Ele respondeu, fazendo-a esboçar um pequeno sorriso antes de se perder novamente na inconsciência do sono.

* * *

Acho que a história fugiu um pouco da letra da música, não que eu realmente me importe, pois essa música é destruidora de casais! E eu não vou fazer isso com ShikaTema kkkkkkk aliás, odeio escrever os dois brigando, me dá um nervo enorme :x

Ah e é só aqui que não está aparecendo nenhuma foto de perfil do site? não sei se é bug no meu computador ou se é problema do site mesmo...


	4. Preciso dizer que eu te amo

Música: Preciso dizer que eu te amo (Cazuza)

* * *

"Preciso dizer que eu te amo"

Shikamaru adorava admirar as nuvens. Poderia passar horas e horas deitado olhando aquela imensidão azul coberta com nuvens brancas. Elas lhe davam uma sensação de calma e liberdade. Era algo realmente muito bom.

Mas com o passar do tempo, o Nara descobriu algo melhor ainda do que ficar admirando suas belas nuvens.

Descobrira que seu tempo era gasto de forma muito mais proveitosa quando estava com ela. Por mais problemática que pudesse ser, Temari era quem o fazia se esquecer todo o resto, era quem o fazia descobrir o que era estar apaixonado.

Porém desde que começaram a ficar juntos, com longos beijos roubados as escondidas durante os horários de trabalho... eles nunca haviam falado um para o outro sobre o que estavam sentindo.

Não que realmente precisassem falar alguma coisa, já que os dois sempre pareciam se entender perfeitamente. Além do mais, eles nunca foram pessoas consideradas exatamente românticas, não para ficar fazendo mil juras de amor ou coisas do tipo.

Mas mesmo assim... depois de algum tempo juntos, Shikamaru acabou sentindo a necessidade de falar para Temari o que sentia em relação a ela. Ele não duvidava que ela já soubesse, mas simplesmente precisava pronunciar aquelas três palavras. Precisava dizê-las em voz alta pelo menos uma vez.

Não sabia como ela reagiria. Problemática como era, não ficaria surpreso se ela começasse a rir da sua cara.

Ele olhou para a face de Temari ao seu lado. Eles estavam em seu lugar favorito para ver as nuvens, deitados na grama baixa, sob a sombra de uma enorme árvore. O lugar era alto, próximo às estátuas dos Hokages.

Temari dormia tranquilamente ao lado do Nara. Essa era uma das únicas vezes em que ele tinha a oportunidade de vê-la com uma expressão calma e serena.

E depois ela o chamava de preguiçoso...

Shikamaru esboçou um pequeno sorriso, acariciando de leve a face da loira, com muito cuidado para não acordá-la.

Uma ideia lhe ocorreu à mente, de forma que ele se ergueu um pouco, se aproximando devagar do rosto de Temari.

— Eu te amo, problemática. — Sussurrou bem baixinho no ouvido da kunoichi, se afastando logo em seguida.

Ela não teve nenhuma reação, mas mesmo Shikamaru sabendo que muito provavelmente a loira não o tenha ouvido, ele estava satisfeito. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Mas o que o Nara não percebeu é que assim que pronunciou aquela frase, Temari, mesmo com os olhos permanecendo fechados e sem se mexer muito, acabou deixando transparecer um singelo sorriso em seus lábios.

* * *

O mais engraçado desse capítulo é que a Yuuki postou uma fic parecida com isso kkkkkkkk (olha a propaganda, se não leram a fic dela, vão lá ler!)


	5. Pra sonhar

Música: Pra sonhar (Marcelo Jeneci)

* * *

"Pra sonhar"

_Primeiro ela era apenas um problema._

E ele tinha certeza disso quando a viu lutar pela primeira vez contra Tenten no exame chunnin. O pouco que viu já foi o suficiente para saber que ela era problemática... e provavelmente um pouco louca. Não o surpreendia, visto que a loira tinha dois irmãos apavorantes, um com cara de psicopata e outro com cara de maluco.

Ela era assustadora, sem dúvidas.

_Depois, ela virou um problema para ele._

O que era completamente chato. Ele não soube como isso foi acontecer, mas acabou sendo designado para lutar contra Temari na última fase do exame chunnin. Até pensara em desistir, como o irmão da loira fizera, mas sentia que se fizesse isso, ela acabaria com ele. Então lutou, e descobriu que não foi tão chato quanto pensava... ela era realmente boa. Maluca, mas forte e inteligente.

Mas o que Shikamaru não esperava era que a partir dessa luta, eles criariam um elo. Não categorizou exatamente como uma amizade de início, mas sentiu-se surpreso e aliviado quando Temari surgiu diante dele, lhe ajudando a derrotar um oponente da Vila do Som em sua primeira missão como líder.

Depois disso era inevitável negar que eles realmente se aproximaram mais. E isso ficou claro quando ela o viu chorando e depois ainda ficou debochando disso, de um jeito amigável, mas problemático, como sempre.

E então, sem perceber... _Ela se transformou em um problema dele._

A relação deles se transformou em algo tão natural que era impossível dizer quando ele se descobriu estar apaixonado por ela... por aquela garota problemática e assustadora do exame chunnin. Shikamaru sempre evitou mulheres problemáticas, odiava o fato de sua mãe ser uma, isso sem falar de sua companheira de time. Mas não esperava se apaixonar pela mais problemática de todas.

E estranhamente ele estava gostando daquilo. Temari era problemática, era cruel, um pouco psicopata e maluca, sem falar que tinha dois irmãos que eram tão macabros quanto ela, mas apesar de tudo... ela era a _sua_ mulher problemática.

Com todos os seus defeitos, era Temari com quem Shikamaru queria passar o resto da sua vida junto.

Então sim, aquela poderia não ter sido a vida que havia planejado quando criança... mas não poderia estar mais agradecido.

_Mesmo com todos os problemas, aquela era a vida perfeita para ele._

* * *

Preciso responder os reviews, mas faço isso depois de descansar (estou morta kkkk).


	6. Yesterday

Música: Yesterday (The Beatles)

Leves referências ao episódio 234 do anime (aquele em que o Konohamaru luta contra a Temari - filler).

* * *

"Yesterday"

Ele não sabia que Temari estava em Konoha. Aliás, se surpreendeu por ficar sabendo logo através de Moegi e Udon quando ambos vieram ao seu encontro, desesperados alegando que Konohamaru desafiara a loira de Suna em um combate.

E é claro que Shikamaru foi rapidamente atrás dele. Ele conhecia Konohamaru o suficiente para saber que ele sem dúvida provocaria Temari até conseguir lutar contra ela... e Shikamaru conhecia Temari o suficiente para saber que ela iria acabar com o garoto. Ela já era bem cruel normalmente, provocá-la só pioraria tudo.

Por sorte o Nara chegou bem a tempo de evitar o pior, visto que – como imaginara – a loira já estava lutando sem medir esforços.

Quando a situação crítica passou, assim que conseguiu acalmar Konohamaru, com a ajuda de seus colegas de time, Shikamaru se voltou para Temari, vendo que esta já estava de costas, se afastando deles.

— Já vai embora? — Ele perguntou, fazendo-a parar e se voltar para o moreno.

— Sim, não posso ficar mais. Preciso ajudar minha vila com os preparativos para a guerra.

Eles se fitaram em silêncio.

— Acho que a próxima vez que nos veremos será na guerra então. — Shikamaru disse, suspirando.

Temari sorriu brevemente. Um sorriso triste, fraco, devido às circunstâncias em que se encontravam.

Ela se virou novamente e continuou a andar até desaparecer de vista.

Shikamaru continuou olhando para onde ela estava. Ele já havia passado por muitas coisas difíceis desde que se tornara shinobi, incluindo até uma luta contra a Akatsuki, que resultou na morte de seu sensei. Sua vida não era fácil, mas não imaginava que teria um dia que enfrentar uma guerra.

Ele sabia sobre guerras o suficiente para não querer estar em uma. Mas não é como se tivesse uma escolha.

Mas uma coisa o incomodava também em relação a isso. E talvez fosse egoísmo seu pensar dessa forma, mas Shikamaru não agradava com a ideia de que Temari também estaria lutando nesta guerra. Ele sabia que ela era uma kunoichi bem forte, mas isso não o impedia de temer por sua vida. Queria vê-la em segurança... longe daquilo tudo. Mas sabia que se dissesse algo do tipo para a loira, ela não iria gostar nada, além de reclamar e dizer que pensar dessa forma é completamente ridículo.

Talvez seja mesmo.

Ah Shikamaru só queria que nada daquilo estivesse acontecendo.

Antigamente era tudo tão tranquilo, por mais problemática que sua vida pudesse ser, ainda era melhor do que se meter em uma guerra.

Era só ele, cumprindo sua missão de guia da embaixadora de Suna. Só ele e Temari, e por mais problemática que ela fosse, quando se beijavam todos os problemas desapareciam. Eram somente os dois ali e nada poderia os atrapalhar.

Shikamaru desejava que este tempo pudesse voltar. Ele queria tanto poder vivenciar o "ontem" de novo.

* * *

Estou aos poucos respondendo os reviews kkk com calma a gente chega lá! XD

E omg, vocês viram o capítulo de Naruto da semana passada? Ai e eu achando que o Sasuke estava começando a criar juízo... que ódio dele!


	7. Fancy

Música: Fancy (Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX)

Esse capítulo é Universo Alternativo :D

* * *

"Fancy"

Ela não era o tipo de garota exatamente popular no colégio. Não fazia parte do grupo de líderes de torcida, sua personalidade não combinava em nada com a daquelas patricinhas e nem algo do tipo, pelo contrário, ela era grossa quando preciso, chamava a atenção por seu comportamento agressivo e pelo fato de já ter entrado em bastante briga.

Mas havia mais uma coisa pela qual Temari era conhecida, e esta sua beleza. Ela não tinha uma beleza exatamente comum, mas seus olhos em uma tonalidade escura de verde combinando com um belo corpo curvilíneo (isso sem mencionar as pernas, e que pernas!) chamavam a atenção de muitos homens.

É claro que no colégio em que estudava tinham meninas muito bonitas também, como a Yamanaka Ino, mas Temari, assim como a Yamanaka, também atraía a maioria dos alunos.

Seus irmãos não ligavam muito, não é como se ela saísse com todos os estudantes afinal, Temari sabia que era foco de muitos olhares, e apesar de gostar deste fato, não dava muita atenção para isso... até porque, por mais atraente que fosse, não era tão assediada, sua personalidade forte e as vezes até assustadora fazia o serviço de manter todos afastados o suficiente de si.

Para a sorte de seu namorado, Nara Shikamaru.

— Vou pegar algo para beber, quer alguma coisa? — Temari perguntou para o Nara. Naquele dia eles estavam no intervalo entre as aulas, aproveitando o tempo para relaxar com os amigos e comer alguma coisa.

— Não, estou bem.

— Eu quero um refrigerante! — O hiperativo Uzumaki respondeu ao lado de Shikamaru.

— Não perguntei para você. — Temari disse secamente, se levantando do colo do namorado e indo em direção à máquina de refrigerantes.

Assim que ela se distanciou, Kiba, que também estava sentado na mesa com eles, assoviou baixinho, olhando para a loira.

— Cara, ela é bem gostosa, mas me dá medo.

— Você está falando da minha irmã, sabe. — Kankuro disse, olhando de uma forma não muito agradável para o amigo. Shikamaru se sentia grato por Temari ter irmãos tão assustadores quanto ela.

Kiba se encolheu um pouco.

— Só não sei como o Shikamaru aguenta... — Murmurou, voltando a olhar para Temari que havia parado no caminho para conversar com Sakura.

Shikamaru esboçou um pequeno sorriso de lado, sem dizer nada.

Ele sabia que Temari atraída muitos olhares, estava completamente ciente da beleza de sua namorada, mas se sentia aliviado por seu temperamento ser explosivo. E de qualquer forma, ele também sabia muito bem que a loira jamais o trairia. Ela poderia sim ser o desejo de muitos homens ali, mas Temari não se interessava em nenhum deles, ela só tinha olhos para Nara Shikamaru.

* * *

É a primeira vez que escrevo um Universo Alternativo de Naruto (e shikatema), apesar de já ter lido um mooooonte. E vou confessar que gostei bastante, tanto que estou pensando na possibilidade de vir com algo maior desse casal em UA kkkkk (mas não decidi nada ainda -q).


	8. Hoje a noite não tem luar

Música: Hoje a noite não tem luar (Legião Urbana)

* * *

"Hoje a noite não tem luar"

— Sabe, você vive com esse papo de gostar de observar as nuvens e que queria ter a vida delas e essas coisas, mas... já parou para pensar nas estrelas? — Temari indagou para Shikamaru.

A noite caía na Vila da Folha, ambos estavam no lugar preferido do Nara para observar as nuvens durante o dia, sentados na grama baixa, sob uma enorme árvore.

— Estrelas? — Ele ergueu sua cabeça para o céu, preenchido por milhares de estrelas que brilhavam majestosamente lá no alto.

— Eu as acho bem melhores que as suas nuvens sem graça. — A loira disse, também erguendo a cabeça e olhando o céu. — Elas parecem fortes, sempre brilhando lá em cima... parecem inalcançáveis.

Shikamaru esboçou um pequeno sorriso, fitando a kunoichi ao seu lado. Ele nunca havia parado para observar as estrelas, mas a forma como Temari falava... elas eram exatamente como ela. Fortes e emitiam um forte brilho, tinham algo especial... e talvez fossem um pouco problemáticas também.

Temari percebendo o olhar sobre si, se voltou para o Nara. Mas ao contrário do que ela esperava, ele não desviou o olhar. Eles mantiveram aquela conexão enquanto Shikamaru ia se aproximando aos poucos da loira, e ela não foi capaz de recuar, pelo contrário, somente o ajudou a cortar aquela distância entre eles... entre seus lábios, que logo se selaram em um beijo lento.

Eles não tinham pressa, queriam aproveitar ao máximo daquele momento... queriam que aquilo não acabasse. E é claro que depois daquele primeiro beijo, muitos vieram em seguida. Os dois desejavam que aquilo acontecesse há muito tempo, apenas não haviam tido coragem o suficiente para agir até aquele momento.

Depois daquele dia, muitos outros vieram em que eles estiveram juntos, trocando beijos e carícias. Mas ambos sabiam que a separação logo viria, a maldita distância os alcançaria, já que não moravam na mesma vila.

E embora prometessem que não demoraria muito para se encontrarem de novo, a saudade era algo inevitável.

Inevitável e doloroso.

Shikamaru sentiu isso na primeira noite logo após Temari partir. Seus amigos o chamaram para uma reunião entre eles em uma churrascaria, mas o Nara não tinha ânimo para ir.

Ele acabou se encaminhando para o lugar onde tivera seu primeiro beijo com Temari. Ali, onde antes observava as nuvens e agora se via observando as estrelas.

Mas diferente daquele dia, o céu parecia algo solitário, as estrelas pareciam distantes e sozinhas. Tristes. Não tinham aquele brilho que ele tanto admirou daquela vez com a kunoichi.

É porque ela não estava lá.

Tudo era diferente quando ela estava lá com ele.

* * *

Capítulo bobinho e bem simples mesmo kkkkk eu não conhecia essa música do Legião Urbana e meu deus é uma coisa tão fofinha e romântica s2


	9. Like a virgin

Música: Like a virgin (Madonna)

* * *

Like a virgin

Temari desde pequena aprendeu como era ser uma pessoa independente. Crescer sem mãe não era algo fácil e seu pai sempre estava ocupado com os assuntos da vila, visto que era o Kazekage. Quanto a seus irmãos... ela sempre teve medo de Gaara, provavelmente aquele seria o único medo que Temari iria admitir que já sentira na vida. Kankuro, seu irmão do meio, era a única pessoa mais próxima dela, mas mesmo ele não era muito apegado à irmã e tinha seus momentos de loucura.

Os três cresceram sozinhos, e com isso a personalidade de Temari se tornou bem forte, e em alguns momentos agressiva. Ela era forte e queria que todos soubessem disso.

É claro que com o passar do tempo sua relação com Gaara e Kankuro melhorou muito. Aliás, muitas mudanças aconteceram, e tudo isso se devia à Konoha.

Desde que foram para a Vila da Folha, todos os três sofreram mudanças drásticas. A loira, em especial, nunca fora imaginar que logo ali iria encontrar a pessoa que transformaria a sua vida.

Shikamaru era diferente e ela sabia disso a partir do momento em que lutaram um contra o outro no exame chunnin. Mas foi com o passar do tempo que eles foram se aproximando e ela foi conhecendo-o melhor... e se conhecendo também.

O Nara havia conseguido ultrapassar aquela barreira da personalidade forte e imponente de Temari de forma tão natural que a espantava, ele havia descoberto o lado doce dela que não era revelado a ninguém. E foi aí que ela percebeu aqueles novos sentimentos surgindo em si, sentimentos até então nunca conhecidos.

Ele despertava seu lado bom. E fazia seu coração bater mais rápido somente por estar perto dele.

Foi com Shikamaru que Temari descobriu várias coisas. Não só sentimentos, mas experiências novas também. Como ela se derretia quando ele a abraçava, como ela adorava o sabor de seus lábios e nunca queira deixá-los... mas principalmente, Temari descobriu como é poder amar e ser amada.

E ela não trocaria aquilo por nada.

* * *

Ai ai tem tanto capítulo pela frente ainda... huahauahau e eu já tenho tudo pronto. Vou postando aos pouquinhos, sem pressa XD


	10. Só hoje

Música: Só hoje (Jota Quest)

Nem tenho o que comentar sobre essa música, quem não conhece, tem que conhecer! A letra dela é muuuuuito ShikaTema s2

* * *

Só hoje

O sol havia nascido há pouco tempo quando Nara Shikamaru se levantava de sua cama e se preparava para mais um dia de trabalho. Não era de seu feitio acordar tão cedo assim, mas aquele dia era diferente, a partir dali começava a temporada de Exame Chunnin, e o moreno deixaria seu trabalho com seu time de lado e se dedicava a cumprir sua função de guia da Embaixadora de Suna.

Ele estava particularmente ansioso em revê-la. Fazia tempo desde a última vez em que se encontravam, e a saudade havia tomado conta do shinobi.

— Shikamaru, acordou cedo! Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Sua mãe, Yoshino, foi logo perguntando, estranhando ver seu preguiçoso filho tão cedo fora da cama.

— Logo a Temari vai chegar, vou esperá-la nos portões da vila. — Ele murmurou, tentando não demonstrar o quanto aquilo o afetava.

Shikaku abaixou o jornal e olhou para o filho, sorrindo de lado.

— Oi Shikamaru, depois nos apresente essa sua namorada. — Ele simplesmente disse para o Nara mais novo que já se encontrava na porta de casa, prestes a sair.

— Tsc, problemático. — Resmungou com a face enrubescida, embora sem negar que eles estavam tendo um relacionamento. Àquela altura até Naruto já sabia, não surpreendia seu pai já estar ciente do que acontecia entre ele e a kunoichi de Suna. Seria perda de tempo tentar negar.

Ele andou a passos rápidos até o portão principal de Konoha, encontrando Izumo e Kotetsu lá, sentados preenchendo alguns papeis e bocejando de sono.

Os três trocaram algumas palavras, amigavelmente, enquanto o Nara esperava por Temari. Ela não costumava se atrasar, de modo que não demorou muito para Shikamaru logo avistá-la ao longe.

— Quanto tempo, Nara. — Ela disse assim que se aproximou do moreno, esboçando aquele sorriso que ele tanto amava.

Shikamaru resmungou alguma coisa e se pôs a acompanhar a loira até o hotel onde ela ficaria hospedada.

— Pelo visto não se atrasou hoje... embora continue com a mesma cara de sono de sempre.

Ele sorriu de leve com a provocação de Temari. Não importa quanto tempo passasse, ela nunca iria mudar.

— E aparentemente você continua a mesma problemática de sempre também.

Temari sorriu de volta, logo depois dando um longo suspiro. Ambos pararam de andar quando viram que haviam chegado ao seu destino, em frente ao hotel.

— Senti sua falta, bebê chorão. — A kunoichi disse, fitando-o.

Shikamaru ergueu seus olhos para ela que se aproximou devagar dele e depositou um curto beijo em seus lábios, se afastando rapidamente. Porém logo o Nara se adiantou e desta vez ele a tomou em seus lábios, suas mãos envolvendo a cintura da loira, puxando-a mais para perto de si e aprofundando o beijo.

— Também senti sua falta, problemática.

Eles realmente se amavam, e necessitavam sempre da companhia um do outro, seja para fazer meras provocações ou trocar alguns beijos. A saudade sempre era demais e quando se finalmente reencontravam, eles simplesmente precisavam estar juntos, aproveitando o máximo da presença um do outro.

* * *

Geeeeeente Naruto tá acabando T_T sério, não sei o que pensar. Em parte queria que acabasse, mas estou destruída com a notícia. Acompanho a série desde que era criança... vou ficar com muita saudade, com certeza. Só espero que tenha um final decente ç_ç (e que tenha confirmação ShikaTema!).


	11. Oceano

Música: Oceano (Djavan)

Essa música me trás tanta nostalgia s2 fez parte da minha infância XD (e eu já estava esquecendo de atualizar isso aqui, podem me bater kkkkk)

* * *

Oceano

— Oi, Temari, você está bem? — Kankuro perguntou para a loira, que estava em pé próxima a janela de sua casa em Suna, parecendo distraída.

— Claro que sim, por quê? — Ela disse, daquela forma naturalmente grossa, mas sem se virar para o irmão.

— Sei lá, você está estranha... — Ele coçou a cabeça, franzindo o cenho. — Fica aí o tempo todo nessa janela.

— Estou só olhando as nuvens.

— Ahn? Desde quando você presta atenção nisso?

_Desde que me apaixonei por Shikamaru._

Temari suspirou, finalmente voltando sua atenção para o moreno.

— Não sei. Algum problema com isso, por acaso? — Desconversou, olhando de forma nada agradável para ele. Kankuro conhecia bem aquele olhar, significava que era melhor não perguntar mais nada e deixá-la em paz.

— Estranha... — Murmurou ele, se afastando. Era melhor ir conversar com Gaara, não imaginava que o irmão mais novo pudesse ter ideia do que estava acontecendo com Temari, mas não custava nada perguntar.

Ele subiu as escadas, encontrando Gaara em seu escritório. Já era fim de tarde e mesmo com ele finalmente em casa depois do longo dia de trabalho, o Kazekage sempre tinha bastantes afazeres.

— Oi Gaara... você sabe o que tá acontecendo com a Temari? Ela é estranha, mas ultimamente está mais ainda.

O ruivo ergueu os olhos de alguns papeis que estava lendo, fitando o irmão mais velho com a mesma expressão de sempre.

— Provavelmente deve ser por causa daquele chunnin de Konoha. — Respondeu de maneira simples e direta, voltando sua atenção novamente para seu trabalho. — Tenha paciência, ela só deve estar com saudades dele.

Kankuro olhou espantado para Gaara. Como ele poderia saber?

— Está falando daquele Nara? — Balbuciou mais para si mesmo do que para o irmão. Sim, aquilo fazia sentido. Ele fez uma careta. — Era só o que me faltava... aguentar a Temari apaixonada.

Ele saiu da sala onde o Kazekage trabalhava, ainda resmungando sobre o fato de sua irmã estar gostando de alguém.

Enquanto isso Temari se encontrava em seu quarto, deitada em sua cama, porém com a mente vagando para um lugar bem longe dali.

Desde que ela e Shikamaru começaram a ficar juntos, a loira havia adorado cada parte daquela relação. O fato de estar com uma pessoa que ama é simplesmente incrível, e ela nunca pensou que um dia pudesse sentir tal coisa por alguém, ainda mais por um shinobi de Konoha.

Mas ela sabia que com aquele relacionamento viriam as consequências. A parte difícil.

E esta parte difícil era a enorme saudade que tomava conta quando se separavam. Quando ela tinha que partir de volta para casa.

A distância era algo dolorido e ela ansiava cada vez mais por estar perto do Nara. Mas apesar de tudo, com todas as dificuldades e por mais doloroso que fosse, Temari esperaria.

Ela sabia que tudo valeria a pena quando o visse novamente. Sabia que toda aquela saudade seria dissipada e recompensada quando finalmente se reencontrassem.

* * *

Ah esses irmãos Sabaku s2. Espero que tenham gostado :D

Bom, tenho vestibular nessa terça (dia 21), desejem-me sorte kkkkkk


	12. Chasing the sun

Música: Chasing the sun (Hilary Duff)

* * *

Chasing the sun

Desde o começo da relação eles sempre procuravam aproveitar tudo ao máximo, especialmente porque moravam em vilas diferentes e não tinham muito tempo juntos. Eles não queriam desperdiçar um só segundo quando se reencontravam.

Beijos eram trocados às escondidas entre os preparativos para o exame chunnin, encontros eram feitos depois do trabalho... e sempre o Nara passava a noite fora de casa, amanhecendo na cama ao lado de Temari, ambos cobertos somente pelo lençol, admirando um ao outro. Eles não eram o tipo de casal que trocava juras de amor, mas as trocas de olhares bastavam para saber o quanto eles se amavam.

É claro que aquilo só melhorou quando finalmente Shikamaru pediu a loira de Suna em casamento. Embora ela amasse a Vila da Areia, amava mais o Nara e não pensou duas vezes em aceitar seu pedido e se mudar permanentemente para Konoha.

Agora eles tinham tempo de sobra para aproveitar a vida juntos, sem mais preocupações com a distância, podendo se dedicar inteiramente ao relacionamento.

Bem, mais ou menos isso.

Aquele dia, em particular, Shikamaru estava cansado. Passara o dia todo dando aulas na academia ninja e depois ainda fora ao escritório da Hokage para preencher algumas papeladas... e tudo o que ele queria era chegar em casa e dormir a noite toda.

Mas sabia que não seria possível. O motivo? Uma pessoa só: sua esposa. Temari estava grávida e prestes a ganhar seu bebê, e com a gravidez, a kunoichi havia se tornado mais problemática ainda. E Shikamaru achando que antes ela já era complicada o suficiente.

Ela perdia a paciência com enorme facilidade e decidira descontar todo o mau humor no pobre Nara.

Ele tentava relevar tudo aquilo, afinal podiam ser consequências da gravidez e dos hormônios alterados, mas mesmo assim estava cada vez mais difícil a sua convivência com sua esposa.

Infelizmente, a vida de casado nem sempre era perfeita.

Antes de Temari ficar grávida, ambos passaram a discutir bastante também. Desentendimentos por simples besteiras que tiravam a loira do sério... e Shikamaru acabava ficando estressado também como consequência.

Bem, o que podia dizer? Ele amava aquela mulher, mas às vezes era impossível evitar uma briga.

Ele suspirou, abrindo a porta de casa, torcendo mentalmente para que sua esposa estivesse um pouquinho mais calma naquela noite (mesmo sabendo que seria um milagre se aquilo acontecesse).

Mas o que encontrou realmente o surpreendeu. O que Sakura estava fazendo ali?

Com poucas e urgentes palavras, a medica-nin disse que havia ido visitar Temari e a bolsa havia estourado. Estava levando-a para o hospital para finalmente dar a luz.

Bem, realmente dormir seria impossível naquela noite. Mas quem se importa, afinal? O sono havia ido embora rapidamente com aquela notícia.

E agora lá estava o Nara, sentado em uma cadeira do hospital, completamente impaciente, esperando por noticias. Viu Ino passar por ele, entrando na sala que sua mulher estava. Shikamaru lhe dirigiu um olhar ansioso, mas ela não disse nada e desapareceu por trás da porta da sala.

Era possível ouvir alguns gritos (e xingamentos) provenientes de Temari ao longe, o que o fez ficar ainda mais apreensivo.

Mas não havia com o que se preocupar. Depois de um tempo os gritos silenciaram e a porta foi aberta. Sakura o convidou para entrar e ele se levantou. A passos lentos e incertos, adentrou o quarto, vendo sua esposa à cama, parecendo extremamente cansada, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Os braços dela estavam envoltos no pequenino bebê que agora dormia serenamente.

— É uma menina. — Foi a primeira coisa que ela disse quando Shikamaru sentou na beirada da cama ao seu lado.

Os outros médicos e enfermeiros se retiraram do local para dar mais privacidade para o casal por alguns instantes.

Shikamaru olhou admirado para a pequena no colo de Temari. Sua filha. Sua primeira filha.

As palavras de Asuma sobre proteger a nova geração nunca fizeram tanto sentido para ele como naquele momento.

E uma felicidade e paz invadiu seu ser, olhando do bebê para sua esposa.

Shikamaru ergueu o rosto de Temari com sua mão, tomando-lhe os lábios em um beijo suave e apaziguador.

Eles tinham sim muitos problemas. Eram um casal sem dúvida bem problemático e que podia ter passado por maus momentos vivendo juntos.

Mas quer saber? Shikamaru faria tudo de novo. Ele não se arrependia de nada em sua vida, pois amava aquela mulher. Então é, nada era realmente perfeito, mas no fim... simplesmente vale a pena.

* * *

E então povo, tudo bom? Sumi por uns dias por conta do vestibular (que passei, btw s2) e porque me mudei de casa, quem já passou por isso sabe muito bem a confusão que é... e só hoje consegui instalar a internet por aqui.

E nesse meio tempo escrevi algumas histórias (duas ou três de Naruto, estarei postando elas aqui no site em breve -q). Falando em Naruto... putz! Agora é contagem regressiva pra acabar mesmo hein? nem sei o que dizer... quer dizer, sei sim: Preciso de mais ShikaTema, Kishimoto!

kkkkkk espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, particularmente é um dos meus preferidos. Nos vemos nos reviews ;D


	13. Say something

Música: Say something (A great Big World feat. Christina Aguilera)

* * *

Say something

Temari sabia que por mais que tivesse enfrentado uma infância difícil e já tivesse participado de bastantes missões de risco, vendo inúmeras mortes... nada a preparou para o que iria enfrentar naquela Terceira Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

Ela estava ciente desde o começo que não seria fácil. E mesmo não querendo admitir para ninguém, Temari temia por aqueles que ela conhecia.

E isso se tornou ainda mais evidente quando ela o viu no chão, em meio ao caos da guerra, coberto de sangue.

E agora lá estava a kunoichi considerada a mais cruel de sua geração, sentada no chão ao lado de Shikamaru, com a face pálida e sem saber o que dizer. A sua frente, Sakura fazia o possível para salvar seu amigo, mas até mesmo para uma das melhores médicas de Konoha, a situação não era nada fácil.

Temari sentiu o coração apertado. Eles ainda tinham tantas coisas para fazer, tanto a viver... tantos planos foram feitos entre os dois para depois que a guerra acabasse. E agora ele estava ali, entre a vida e a morte, por um fio de deixar tudo para trás.

— Shikamaru... — A loira se aproximou do rosto do Nara, já sentindo as lágrimas descerem por sua face. — Diga alguma coisa, preguiçoso. Não vá me abandonar assim!

_Abra os olhos!_

Queria gritar para ele. Queria mandá-lo acordar e chamá-lo de preguiçoso. Queria que ele dissesse algo estúpido... queria que ele dissesse qualquer coisa.

Ela ergueu os olhos para Sakura, apenas para vê-la também com lágrimas nos olhos, mas concentrada em seu trabalho, tentando fazer o possível para curá-lo.

Temari suspirou. Ela queria que tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho, de um maldito sonho e que quando acordasse, ia perceber que nada realmente havia acontecido... que ele estaria bem e seguro, lhe dando aquele meio sorriso e lhe chamando de problemática como sempre fazia.

Ela sempre foi orgulhosa o suficiente para nunca deixar seus sentimentos tomarem conta de si. Sempre querendo parecer forte, mas naquele momento tudo parecia estar desmoronando.

— Eu te amo. — Sussurrou no ouvido de Shikamaru aquelas palavras nunca ditas por ela antes, mas que soavam extremamente verdadeiras, vindo do fundo de seu coração.

E assim que se afastou, olhou surpresa para o Nara que agora abria os olhos e a encarava.

A sua frente, Sakura suspirou aliviada.

— Preguiçoso idiota. — Foi a única coisa que Temari conseguiu dizer para Shikamaru, fechando os olhos e deixando toda a tensão e o medo irem embora. Estava tudo bem agora.

Enquanto isso, ele, com certa dificuldade, esboçava um fraco sorriso para a loira.

— Não vai... se livrar de mim... tão cedo.

Temari sorriu, fitando-o.

— Da próxima vez que me assustar desse jeito, eu mesma te mato.

* * *

Posso falar de novo? Lá vai: ShikaTema é canon! (acho que eu NUNCA vou me cansar de dizer isso kkkkkkk)

Enfim, neste capítulo tivemos a Temari delicada como um elefante s2 kkkkkkkk

Ai essa música é super linda, e a minha ideia inicial para esse capítulo era matar o Shika MAS já fiz isso uma vez em uma história minha e não estou disposta a passar por esse sofrimento de novo, obrigada kkkk

E o que eu posso dizer? Naruto acabou, mas minhas histórias sobre esse casal estão longe de acabar. Espero que vocês não me abandonem nessa jornada XD


	14. Bem que se quis

Música: Bem que se quis (Marisa Monte)

Universo Alternativo :D

* * *

Bem que se quis

Tédio definia toda a situação em que Shikamaru se encontrava.

Não que fosse chato sair para se encontrar com seus amigos, mas a vontade do Nara mesmo era que todos sumissem e ficasse somente aquela a quem ele estava olhando desde que chegara ao local.

Ele se encontrava na casa de Sabaku no Gaara, irmão mais novo da mulher em que Shikamaru estava completamente apaixonado. Era aniversário de Gaara, e embora o mesmo não fizesse questão de comemoração, seu melhor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto, insistiu para que fizessem uma enorme festa.

É claro que Shikamaru só havia ido na festa por causa da irmã de Gaara. Desde que ele e Temari haviam começado a namorar, a relação deles sofria pela falta de tempo por parte dos dois. Temari trabalhava até tarde na empresa da família, enquanto o Nara ocupava seu dia tentando conciliar seu trabalho de professor com a faculdade. Não era fácil e tal situação acabava desgastando o relacionamento dos dois.

Eles se viam pouco, e quando os encontros aconteciam, geralmente estavam acompanhados de mais pessoas. Resumindo: eles não ficavam completamente a sós havia um bom tempo.

É claro que Shikamaru esperava ter algum momento somente com Temari naquela festa, e aguardava pacientemente para que a oportunidade surgisse. Porém foi somente quando a loira se levantou, alegando que iria até a cozinha pegar mais bebidas, que o Nara sentiu que deveria acompanhá-la.

— Temari — Ele disse o nome dela assim que adentrou a cozinha. Ela já estava lá e sabia que Shikamaru iria segui-la.

— Senti saudades. — Temari largou as bebidas em cima de uma mesa, se aproximando do moreno.

— Eu também. — Ele coçou a cabeça. — parece que não ficamos sozinhos há anos.

— Então é melhor aproveitarmos enquanto temos tempo, preguiçoso.

Temari sorriu, selando seus lábios aos de Shikamaru antes que ele pudesse devolver o "elogio", chamando-a de problemática.

Ele correspondeu o beijo, passando suas mãos ao redor da cintura dela e puxando-a mais para si.

Céus, como estava com saudade do gosto daqueles lábios.

E os beijos que começaram calmos, foram ficando cada vez mais profundos.

Seus corpos se esquentavam e pediam uma proximidade cada vez maior, desejo este sendo prontamente atendido por eles. Ambos queriam aproveitar o máximo um do outro.

Temari começou a arranhar sem pudor as costas de Shikamaru por debaixo de sua blusa, enquanto os lábios do moreno agora desciam e percorriam toda a extensão do pescoço da mulher, deixando algumas partes vermelhas e arrancando suspiros da mesma.

Logo ele se afastou um pouco de Temari, apenas para pegá-la pela cintura e colocá-la sentada em cima do balcão que estava logo atrás dos dois.

Agora sentada, a loira não perdeu tempo e enroscou suas pernas ao redor do corpo do Nara, puxando-o mais para perto de si. Ele apertou uma de suas coxas com força enquanto tomava seus lábios com volúpia. Temari podia sentir o membro dele pulsando por entre sua calça.

Ambos estavam excitados e cada poro de seus corpos clamava por mais.

E provavelmente teria mais, se não fosse por um pequeno contratempo inconveniente.

— Nossa, arranjem um quarto, pelo amor de deus!

Shikamaru e Temari se separaram rapidamente, ambos arfando e bastante constrangidos com a situação.

Yamanaka Ino se encontrava na porta da cozinha, com uma mão cobrindo parcialmente os olhos enquanto os repreendia.

— Sabe, é até nojento ver isso — fez uma careta. — vão se engolir em outro lugar!

— Que seja. — Temari rolou os olhos, claramente emburrada por ter sido interrompida.

— Que problemático...

— Vocês têm é sorte por ter sido eu a vir aqui, já pensou se fosse um dos seus irmãos? — Ino continuou, se virando para Temari. — Kankuro-kun certamente mataria o Shikamaru.

A Yamanaka se dirigiu a mesa onde Temari havia deixado as garrafas de bebida, pegando-as.

— Por isso que vocês estavam demorando tanto... Bem, estou indo de volta para a festa e é melhor vocês virem logo, ouviram?

Ambos concordaram com a cabeça, enquanto Ino saía da cozinha.

— Vamos voltar... se não vai ser pior. — Shikamaru murmurou, mal humorado.

— Que ótimo. — Temari suspirou, entrelaçando sua mão com a do Nara e voltando para a festa.

Aquela seria uma longa noite.

Pelo menos eles haviam aproveitado um pouco, além do mais, outras (e melhores) oportunidades viriam para os dois poderem estar juntos e a sós. Era só uma questão de tempo.


	15. A sua maneira

Música: A sua maneira (Capital Inicial)

Eu já escrevi uma fanfic com essa música, mas era de One Piece. Foi legal trabalhar com ela com ShikaTema dessa vez kkkkk e até que combina com o casal XD

* * *

A sua maneira

Shikamaru despertou naquele dia com a certeza de que seria tarde, como sempre. Mas se surpreendeu ao ver que o sol nem havia nascido ainda.

O Nara suspirou, estranhando sua falta de sono. Aquilo não era muito comum.

Ele se virou para o lado, apenas para ver Temari ainda dormindo serenamente em seus braços.

Certo, e ele ali acordado. Depois ela ainda insistia em chamá-lo de preguiçoso.

Shikamaru esboçou um fraco sorriso ao olhar para a mulher. Ela parecia tão calma quando estava dormindo... nem era de acreditar que a loira tinha aquele temperamento todo explosivo e problemático quando acordada.

Mas por mais que ela agisse de forma bastante temperamental e violenta, Shikamaru sabia que com ele, Temari agia de forma diferente. Mais doce, talvez. E ele se orgulhava cada vez que constatava que ela nunca sorria para as outras pessoas, somente para o Nara.

Shikamaru gostava de pensar que ele despertava o melhor lado dela. Assim como ela despertava o seu melhor também.

Ah como queria que seu pai estivesse vivo para saber como a vida de seu filho mudara. Shikamaru queria lhe dizer que ele tinha razão, que até mesmo a mulher mais problemática de todas, é carinhosa com quem ela ama. Queria lhe mostrar que ele havia entendido isso e que no final... o moreno havia descoberto como é amar alguém.

_Pelo visto você sempre esteve certo, velho._

E pensar que quando era mais novo sempre se negou a dizer que iria se apaixonar. Mulheres sempre foram algo extremamente problemático e por isso Shikamaru procurava evitá-las. Mesmo quando Temari entrou em sua vida... ele não esperava que fosse gostar dela, e por vezes tentava até afastar aquele pensamento, aquele sentimento, de dentro de si.

Mas é impossível evitar.

E agora, ali deitado ao lado da mulher que amava, ele via que aquele era o melhor sentimento que podia existir.

Shikamaru, ainda olhando para Temari adormecida, arriscou erguer uma de suas mãos e acariciar levemente a face alva dela, tomando cuidado para não acordá-la.

Ele gostaria continuar daquele jeito, ali, com ela deitada ao seu lado, por toda a sua vida. Sem se importar com mais nada, apenas com o amor que existia entre eles.

— Shikamaru? — Temari ergueu os olhos, preguiçosamente, se remexendo nos braços dele. — O que está fazendo?

— Nada, apenas te olhando. — Ele disse, afastando sua mão da face da loira.

— Ainda está muito cedo, Bebê Chorão. — A kunoichi disse, se movendo em direção a ele e depositando um suave beijo em seus lábios, se afastando logo depois. — Vem, vamos dormir. — Ela apoiou a cabeça em seu peito, confortavelmente e tornou a fechar os olhos.

Shikamaru sorriu de leve, erguendo os braços e envolvendo carinhosamente o corpo da loira. Ele fechou os olhos, apenas desejando que dias como aquele durassem para sempre.

* * *

Eu adoro imaginar esses momentinhos deles ali, na cama, sem nada para se preocupar, só olhando um ao outro. Acho muito fofo s2


	16. Right now

Música: Right now (One Direction)

Universo Alternativo.

* * *

Right now

Um bar novo havia sido inaugurado próximo à casa de Uzumaki Naruto, que aproveitou a oportunidade para convidar seus amigos, para assim juntos, irem conhecer o local.

Convidar na verdade é algo diferente do que ele fez, já que praticamente implorou para todos comparecerem.

Mas Shikamaru decidiu concordar em ir, visto que fazia muito tempo que todos os amigos não se reuniam. Todos estavam sempre tão ocupados com os estudos e trabalho, o que tornava realmente difícil conseguir um dia livre para se reencontrarem.

No entanto, aquela parecia ser uma boa oportunidade para rever todo mundo.

Logicamente Shikamaru convidou sua namorada para ir também. O irmão dela, Gaara, era amigo de longa data de Naruto, e certamente iria. Além do mais, Shikamaru queria aproveitar um pouco o tempo para se divertir com Temari, visto que quase não saíam nos últimos dias.

Ela apenas o avisou que o encontraria lá no local marcado caso tivesse algum tempo.

E desse modo, lá estava Nara Shikamaru, sentado em meio aos amigos em torno de uma longa mesa, bebericando um pouco de algo que parecia saquê (e era bem desagradável), enquanto olhava ao redor a procura dela.

Ele havia começado a namorar com Temari recentemente, e embora eles houvessem demorado até demais para finalmente admitir o que realmente sentiam um para o outro – talvez por culpa do orgulho – seus amigos já estavam desconfiavam de tudo e sempre provocavam dizendo que os dois deveriam ficar juntos logo.

E agora que finalmente estavam em um relacionamento, Shikamaru se via querendo passar o máximo de tempo possível ao lado de Temari. Queria estar com ela e desfrutar de tudo o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Talvez, só talvez, por isso estava tão ansioso para vê-la ali, naquela noite no bar. Queria simplesmente estar perto dela, segurar sua mão e beijar-lhe os lábios.

E conforme o tempo passava, a atenção de todos se voltou para mais a frente no bar, onde havia um pequeno palco montado. Logo algumas pessoas subiram no local com seus instrumentos musicais e se prepararam para a apresentação.

A música começou, o som da guitarra preenchendo todo o ambiente, até que o vocalista se pôs a cantar.

— Nossa, eles são bons. — Ino disse ao lado do Nara.

— Ah esse bar é muito bom! Precisamos vir aqui mais vezes! — Naruto dizia, parecendo empolgado com a banda.

Shikamaru sorriu ao ouvir a letra da música e perceber que ela se assemelhava com seus pensamentos no momento, enquanto esperava por sua namorada.

— Desculpe a demora. — Ouviu uma voz bastante familiar ao seu lado. Ele se virou, apenas para ver Temari ali, sorrindo para ele. Atrás da loira, estava Gaara que cumprimentava Naruto e os outros, também pedindo desculpas pelo atraso.

Temari se aproximou de Shikamaru, beijando-lhe suavemente, enquanto se sentava em seu colo.

— Por que demorou tanto?

— Reunião da empresa, que por sinal só me deu dor de cabeça. Não sei como o Gaara aguenta. — ela murmurou, pegando o copo de saquê do Nara que ainda estava pela metade e levando à boca. — Que banda é essa?

— Aparentemente uma banda nova... _One Direction_, eu acho. — respondeu, sem ter certeza. Estava distraído quando anunciaram o nome do grupo.

— Hn... eles até que são bons. Gostei da música. — Temari sorriu, voltando sua atenção para a banda que ainda se apresentava no palco.

Shikamaru olhou ao redor, encontrando todos os amigos conversando e observando o grupo cantar.

Agora sim estava certo. Todos ali, finalmente reunidos, seus amigos e a mulher que amava. Não faltava mais nada.

* * *

Sem comentários com esse desafio de songfics me fazendo escrever até com música de One Direction... KKKKKKKKKKKKK mas ó até que gostei do resultado. O que acharam? XD


	17. Sexy back

Música: Sexy back (Justin Timberlake)

Esse capítulo contém cenas mais quentes, não chega a ser um hentai porque não tem nada explícito, mas caso se sintam desconfortáveis, sugiro que não leiam.

* * *

Sexy Back

O quarto de Temari no hotel em que se hospedava estava uma completa bagunça, diferente do usual.

Pequenas peças de shogi estavam espalhadas por todo o chão, o tabuleiro se encontrava em um lado perto à porta, completamente esquecido, assim como o enorme leque de ferro da kunoichi.

Mas ela tinha outras preocupações maiores no momento para se importar com aquelas coisas. Preocupações que se resumiam simplesmente em como retirar o colete de Shikamaru do corpo dele sem que tivesse que separar seus lábios para isso.

O Nara nem sabia muito bem como haviam chegado àquele ponto. Em um momento estavam jogando shogi, ele tentava se concentrar em uma estratégia (embora o belo par de pernas de Temari dificultasse a situação)... e no momento seguinte o moreno só sabia dizer que ambos se encontravam aos beijos, o jogo sendo completamente esquecido ao lado deles.

Certo que shogi sempre foi um passatempo interessante para Shikamaru, mas ultimamente ele havia encontrado algo ainda mais interessante do que um simples jogo.

Suas mãos traçavam o contorno das pernas de Temari, subindo cada vez mais por debaixo do vestido preto. Ela não o impedia, muito pelo contrário, ainda beijava-lhe os lábios de forma intensa, separando-se apenas para retirar rapidamente o colete verde e a blusa do Nara.

Ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele. E não era como se fosse a primeira vez deles juntos, apenas a primeira vez depois de muito tempo sem se ver.

Eles precisavam matar toda a saudade que havia os consumido durante o longo período que estiveram separados em diferentes vilas.

As roupas se tornavam cada vez um empecilho maior para os dois, de modo que aos poucos foram sendo retiradas, jogadas em um canto qualquer do quarto.

Que se foda o trabalho. Que se foda o jogo.

Para eles nada mais importava.

Em meio aos beijos calorosos, suspiros eram ouvidos, e a vontade de querer mais e mais só aumentava.

Somente beijos não bastavam, ambos queriam desfrutar tudo um do outro.

E com isso os suspiros foram aos poucos se transformando em gemidos. Gemidos recheados de prazer.

Eles queriam sentir, queriam sentir um ao outro o máximo o possível. Saciar aquele prazer que crescia em abundância dentro deles e que parecia a ponto de explodir.

Nenhum tipo de juras de amor foram trocadas naquele dia, como talvez fosse o normal para qualquer tipo de casal naquela situação.

Um "eu te amo" não precisava ser dito entre Shikamaru e Temari. Não era necessário.

Quando o amor é grande o suficiente, essas palavras se tornam algo simples e sem sentido para descrever o quanto ambos gostavam um do outro. Era simplesmente impossível descrever o amor enorme que sentiam, mas não importava.

Os olhares e as atitudes eram o bastante naqueles momentos. E essas coisas valiam mais do que mil palavras que eles poderiam dizer.

* * *

Cada história dessa coletânea foi escrita somente em um dia, durante o mês todo de setembro (o objetivo era ter trinta capítulos, cada um para um dia do mês, mas eu não escrevi todos os dias hauahauahu), então gente... nesse dia de Sexy Back eu planejava algo bem maior, mas a tendinite atacou feio minha mão e acabou saindo essa história bem curtinha mesmo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, apesar de tudo :D


	18. Imbranato

Música: Imbranato (Tiziano Ferro)

Eu amo essa música, sério s2

* * *

Imbranato

Ela era inacreditavelmente escandalosa. Assustadora. E muito, _muuuuuito_ violenta.

Era pior que a sua mãe. Mil vezes pior.

O absurdo em meio a isso tudo é que Shikamaru não conseguia acreditar como, apesar de tudo, ainda conseguira se apaixonar por Temari.

O amor era mesmo uma coisa estranha.

Ele observou em silêncio enquanto Temari discutia aos berros com... uma criança. Aquele Konohamaru não tinha amor à vida. _"Como se eu pudesse falar alguma coisa..."_, pensou o Nara, suspirando.

O neto do terceiro Hokage havia encontrado Temari andando pelas ruas de Konoha acompanhada de Shikamaru, e não perdeu a oportunidade de provocá-la, falando que queria uma nova chance de lutar contra a kunoichi e mostrá-la que poderia derrotá-la.

É óbvio que Temari caiu nas provocações dele e agora os dois não paravam de discutir. Ambos provocando um ao outro.

Shikamaru ainda decidia se deveria ou não se intrometer.

Aquilo era muito problemático. E pelo que já podia notar, estava começando a chamar a atenção de várias pessoas na rua, que paravam para olhar, curiosas.

— Oi, o que está acontecendo? — A voz de Naruto ecoou entre eles. Ele chegou ao lado do Nara, sem entender.

— Konohamaru está desafiando a morte. — Shikamaru respondeu baixinho. O Uzumaki olhou do pequeno amigo para a loira de Suna. Ela era realmente assustadora.

— Né Konohamaru, eu fiquei de te ensinar um jutsu sensacional! — Ele exclamou, puxando o Sarutobi para longe de Temari. — Vamos aproveitar que a Tsunade-baa-chan me deu o dia de folga e vamos treinar juntos!

Aparentemente Konohamaru se acalmou um pouco ouvindo as palavras de Naruto. Ele ia se afastando junto com o loiro, mas não sem antes dizer em alto e bom som:

— Certo! Já que pelo visto essa bruxa não vai lutar contra mim mesmo... — _Bruxa. Bruxa. Bruxa._

Shikamaru podia sentir a tensão vinda de Temari. Ela ia surtar a qualquer momento.

— Do que você me chamou, seu pirralho?! — Ela gritou, vermelha de raiva.

Estava feito.

Porém antes que tivesse chance de fazer algo contra o garoto, Konohamaru finalmente pressentiu o perigo, se virando para Naruto e gritando um "ferrou!" seguido pelo "corre!" vindo do Uzumaki.

Os dois rapidamente desapareceram de vista.

— Aquele idiota... Quem ele pensa que é?! — Temari ainda resmungava, irritada.

— Tsc... não ligue para ele, é só uma criança. — Shikamaru disse, se aproximando dela. — E você é bem problemática, não devia se irritar tanto com ele.

— Até quando você vai me chamar de problemática? — ela perguntou, se virando para o Nara.

— Até quando você deixar de ser problemática, eu acho.

— Ou seja: nunca. — disse, rolando os olhos, visivelmente mais calma.

— Exatamente. — Shikamaru esboçou um pequeno sorriso, enquanto os dois voltavam a caminhar pelas ruas da vila. Eles estavam indo até o Ichiraku Ramén, mas agora o Nara cogitava se seria uma boa ideia, as chances de encontrar Naruto lá com Konohamaru eram bem grandes.

— Tudo bem, Bebê Chorão. — Temari sorriu o vendo fazer uma careta com o apelido.

— Ah quando você vai esquecer aquilo? — Se ele se soubesse que Temari iria encher tanto o seu saco depois de ter chorado uma vez na frente dela, teria sido mais cuidadoso na época.

— Nunca. — ela sorriu presunçosa, parando no meio da rua para dar um discreto selinho nos lábios do moreno. — Agora vamos, estou com fome, Bebê Chorão.

Temari mudava de humor da água para o vinho, Shikamaru não conseguia entender. Era realmente problemática. E maluca.

Mas o que ele não sabia é que só ele tinha o poder de fazê-la se acalmar daquele jeito. Até a mulher mais problemática é doce para com o homem que ama.

Shikamaru iria descobrir aquilo mais tarde, mas a verdade é que só ele, de seu modo pacífico, conseguia dobrar a enorme ventania que era ela.


	19. Você não me ensinou a te esquecer

Música: Você não me ensinou a te esquecer (Caetano Veloso)

Hmmm eu considero esse capítulo como uma espécie de continuação lá do capítulo 2 (can't remember to forget you), até as músicas são parecidas pra falar a verdade rs.

* * *

Fazia quase um ano que ele não a via. As palavras que ela dizia sobre aquele relacionamento deles ser errado ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça. Embora na época, quando proferidas pela loira, Shikamaru não houvesse dado tanta importância (afinal ela sempre dizia aquilo e sempre voltava para seus braços), agora realmente estava o preocupando.

E sua preocupação só ficou maior quando a temporada de exame chunnin começou... e Temari não estava lá.

Foi Kankuro quem a substituiu como embaixador de Suna. Shikamaru havia descoberto isso através de Izumo e Kotetsu, já que nem ao menos havia sido chamado para ser guia desta vez.

Será que Temari realmente havia escolhido se afastar dele? Que problemática! Ela sabia que eles se amavam, por que complicar tanto? É claro que a distância era um empecilho, mas Shikamaru estava disposto a ultrapassar aquela dificuldade para ficar ao lado da kunoichi... será que ela não estava disposta como ele?

— Shikamaru... — A voz de seu pai o despertou de seus devaneios. Eles estavam sentados um em frente ao outro, com um tabuleiro de shogi entre eles. O Nara mais novo havia até esquecido que estava no meio de um jogo. — Se tem algo te preocupando, apenas resolva.

Shikamaru suspirou.

— Como se fosse fácil.

— E é. Pare de complicar as coisas e vá logo atrás daquela mulher de Suna.

Ele se assustou com as palavras de seu pai. Tsc... era realmente impossível esconder algo daquele velho, ele o conhecia bem demais.

E agora... agora lá estava Shikamaru, já prestes a cruzar as fronteiras do País do Fogo para o País do Vento, somente para vê-la. Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que tomava decisões sem pensar muito, mas por Temari tudo era diferente. Resolvera de uma hora para outra ir para a Vila da Areia, depois da conversa com seu pai.

Claro que Shikamaru havia pedido à Hokage tal coisa, não iria sair da vila sem permissão. Apesar disso ele temia que a mulher fosse explodir e o mandar ficar em casa, mas ao contrário do que havia previsto, ela apenas sorriu e disse para o Nara ir rápido. Mulheres eram tão estranhas, ele nunca iria entendê-las. Mas de qualquer forma, estava grato à Godaime por ter sido compreensiva.

A viagem para Suna era de três dias. Três tediosos e ansiosos dias que parecia que não iriam acabar nunca.

Mas finalmente ele já se encontrava cruzando o deserto, e embora o calor excessivo o deixasse cansado, Shikamaru não ousou diminuir o ritmo.

Estava tão perto de encontrá-la... já podia até ver ao longe os enormes muros envolvendo a Vila da Areia. Não demorou muito para que pudesse ver também uma pessoa parada em frente a entrada de Sunagakure.

Uma pessoa um tanto familiar...

Shikamaru finalmente se pôs a diminuir o passo quando estava perto o suficiente para distinguir aquela kunoichi problemática, com um leque preso em suas costas, e que não tirava os olhos de si.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — foi a primeira coisa que ela lhe perguntou quando o Nara parou a sua frente.

— Tentando fazer você parar de ser problemática... — Temari bufou com a resposta, prestes a retrucar. — e dizer que eu te amo.

Ela fechou a boca ao ouvir tais palavras. Eles nunca falaram esse tipo de coisa um para o outro antes.

Shikamaru coçava a cabeça, um pouco constrangido. Era estranho para ele também pronunciar aquela frase, mas ela não deixava de ser verdade.

— Shikamaru...

— Estou cansado de ouvir que isso que temos é errado, Temari. Sabe que não é.

— Não é isso, é que...

— Como sabia que eu estava vindo? — ele perguntou, interrompendo-a um pouco nervoso com a situação, mas confuso com aquele fato de vê-la esperando por ele. Duvidava muito que a Hokage fosse enviar uma carta para Suna apenas para comunicar que ele estava indo lá atrás de Temari... atrás da irmã do Kazekage.

— Eu não sabia.

Certo. Agora Shikamaru estava confuso.

— Então...

— Eu estava saindo da vila... indo para Konoha. — Temari suspirou, desviando o olhar dele. — Indo te ver e dizer que... eu também te amo. — disse baixinho. A face dela estava vermelha, também constrangida com a situação. Ela, mais do que Shikamaru, não estava acostumada a dizer coisas carinhosas, quanto mais um "eu te amo". Era violenta e grossa demais para aquilo.

O Nara a olhou surpreso, mas logo se aproximou ainda mais da loira, erguendo sua mão até a face dela.

— Bem... acho que no fim somos dois problemáticos então. — murmurou, o que fez Temari sorrir levemente.

Shikamaru finalmente cortou a pouca distância entre seus lábios em um beijo suave, sua língua pedia passagem pela boca dela, aproveitando todo aquele sabor que ele tanto amava. Suas mãos desceram para a cintura da kunoichi, puxando o corpo dela mais para perto de si. Temari retribuía o beijo sem pensar duas vezes, matando toda a saudade que sentira dele.

Eles podiam tentar o quanto quisesse, mas não conseguiam esquecer um do outro. Quanto mais ambos tentavam esquecer, mais a vontade de ficar juntos aumentava.

E ali eles ficaram por algum tempo, em frente a entrada da Vila da Areia, com o vento forte do deserto brincando com seus cabelos, enquanto os dois se beijavam sem se preocupar com mais nada.


	20. Way back into love

Música: Way back into love (Hugh Grant &amp; Haley Bennett)

* * *

Way back into love

Já fazia alguns meses que a guerra finalmente havia acabado. E com seu término, apesar do alívio dos sobreviventes por tudo ter se resolvido, o clima não de todos não era exatamente de comemoração. Era de tristeza. De luto.

Infelizmente as baixas foram muito grandes, muitos entes queridos de todos se foram em meio às sangrentas batalhas. Além do mais, reencontrar pessoas que há muito já havia morrido, sendo controladas pelo inimigo através do Edo Tensei não era nada fácil para os ninjas. Eles, acima de tudo, eram humanos, e suas emoções iam à flor da pele por ter que lutar contra os que amavam.

Portanto, quando enfim tudo acabou, o sentimento de tristeza predominou.

— Shikamaru, já disse para largar esse cigarro. — Yoshino, a mãe do Nara, e a única que restou de sua família, chamava sua atenção da porta de seu quarto, vendo o moreno fumando e olhando para o céu através da janela. As nuvens estavam escuras, o céu nublado.

Shikamaru murmurou alguma coisa em resposta, mas não deu ouvidos a sua mãe, parecendo distante.

E de fato estava.

Somente quando voltou para Konoha, depois da guerra, que Shikamaru se permitiu sentir o peso da perda que havia sofrido. Não bastava ter visto novamente seu sensei que havia morrido há tempos atrás e ter sido obrigado a lutar contra ele... agora o moreno havia perdido seu pai também.

Os dois homens que Shikamaru mais admirava no mundo estavam mortos. E se já foi difícil superar a morte de Asuma na primeira vez, agora a situação estava bem pior.

Ele realmente se sentia sozinho e perdido. Não tinha vontade de falar com mais ninguém, não para ter que aturar os olhares de pena que lhe eram dirigidos.

— Shikamaru, já faz meses que a guerra acabou... você deveria tentar retomar a sua vida. — Sua mãe ainda tentou, olhando triste para o filho.

Silêncio.

Ela suspirou. Não sabia mais o que fazer para ajudá-lo. Ela também estava sofrendo, é claro.

— Bem... você tem uma visita.

— Diga que não estou. — Ele não queria ver ninguém. Sempre assim.

Porém antes que Yoshino pudesse abrir a boca para falar algo, outra voz invadiu o cômodo.

— Eu não vim de Suna até aqui para você me dispensar, Nara.

Shikamaru finalmente se virou, olhando surpreso para a dona da voz. Temari estava parada ao lado de sua mãe, ela estava diferente, seus cabelos não estavam presos do costumeiro modo, estava apenas com suas marias-chiquinhas, enquanto trajava um curto vestido lilás. Ela parecia mais séria, e de certa forma mais madura.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Perguntou, enquanto sua mãe dava espaço para a loira entrar, e saía do quarto sem fazer muito barulho, na intenção de deixá-los a sós.

— Vim te ver, é claro. — Disse ela, como se fosse óbvio, se aproximando do Nara. — Mas isso não é importante, primeiro de tudo: desde quando você começou a fumar? — Rapidamente ergueu sua mão até a boca dele, retirando o cigarro com facilidade.

— Temari eu realmente não estou com humor para brincadeiras, me devolve isso. — Exigiu, secamente.

— Não. — A loira respondeu a altura, olhando para os olhos de Shikamaru, parecendo decidida. — Você já está acabado e essa porcaria só te faz mal.

— Por que se preocupa com isso? — Exclamou ele, sem paciência. Raras as vezes que Temari o viu assim, mas apesar disso não demonstrou surpresa, se mantendo firme.

— Porque caso você não tenha percebido ainda, eu me importo com você, Nara.

Shikamaru pareceu se acalmar por um momento diante das palavras da kunoichi.

Aquela conversa com Temari parecia familiar de algum modo para ele. E de repente lembranças invadiram a sua mente.

§

_Ele estava parado, encostado em uma parede, enquanto na sala atrás de si, seu sensei Asuma conversava com Kurenai._

— _Asuma, estou cansada de falar que esse cigarro faz mal para sua saúde._

— _Você se preocupa demais... — Ele disse, sorrindo e soltando fumaça pela boca._

— _Bem, eu me importo com você. Devia parar antes que acabe adoecendo._

— _Certo, certo... um dia eu paro._

§

Shikamaru abaixou a cabeça, deixando as lágrimas caírem silenciosamente no chão a sua frente.

Asuma... Seu pai... ambos haviam ensinado lições valiosas para o Nara. Ambos sempre foram exemplos a ser seguido por ele.

Shikamaru se lembrava das palavras duras de Shikaku quando seu sensei havia falecido. Se lembrava de como havia ficado com raiva de seu pai, mas sabia que ele estava certo. Sempre estava, afinal.

E talvez aquela fosse a hora dele seguir em frente. Era hora de ele pegar os ensinamentos aprendidos com aqueles que sempre admirara e colocá-los em prática.

— Você tem razão. — murmurou para Temari, sem encará-la.

Ele sabia que não estava sozinho, Shikamaru amava aquela mulher e sabia que ela sempre estaria ao seu lado. Por mais problemática que fosse.

A loira estava em silencio até então, mas aos poucos se aproximou dele lentamente, circundando seus braços pelo corpo do moreno, abraçando-o pelas costas.

Ele estava passando por um momento difícil... e realmente não sabia lidar com a morte de pessoas tão queridas. Talvez Temari não fosse exatamente o tipo de pessoa exata para consolá-lo, mas ela se importava, e isso era o suficiente.

"_Mesmo uma mulher dura... demonstra carinho para o homem que ama. Quando for mais velho você vai entender melhor isso, Shikamaru."_


	21. Por enquanto

Música: Por enquanto (Cássia Eller)

* * *

Por enquanto

Shikamaru lembrava, com certa saudade, como era bom antigamente, na época em que Tsunade estava no poder de Konoha. Naquela época em que tudo estava tranquilo e em paz, especialmente em relação à aliança com outras aldeias.

Sua relação com a Vila da Areia, em especial, nunca esteve melhor, ainda mais quando o Nara engatou em um relacionamento com a irmã do Kazekage. A distância sempre foi complicada, mas eles conseguiam lidar bem com aquilo apesar de tudo. Temari sempre estava em Konoha, cumprindo seu papel de Embaixadora, e Shikamaru sempre que podia também conseguia ir visitá-la em Suna.

A relação deles era pacífica e em nenhum momento fora criticado por estar namorando uma garota de outra vila.

Mas agora tudo estava diferente.

Depois que Danzo acabou se tornando oficialmente o Hokage assim que Tsunade estava em coma e sem sinais de recobrar a consciência, a primeira coisa que o homem fez foi romper alguns laços da Vila da Folha com outras Vilas.

E a primeira visada por ele foi Suna, para a irritação de todos. É claro que Gaara ficou furioso e ainda tentava argumentar com o novo Hokage, mas Danzo não se deixou abalar, chegando até mesmo a declarar guerra contra o País do Vento. Ele era louco, e Shikamaru suspeitava que ainda tinha muitos ressentimentos da antiga traição de Suna para com Konoha, no que ocasionou a morte do Terceiro Hokage. Embora estivesse claro que a culpa daquilo tudo fosse apenas da Vila do Som, e principalmente do Orochimaru, Danzo não pensava dessa forma.

O clima havia mudado totalmente entre as duas vilas. E apesar de Shikamaru e Temari ainda se amarem, agora estavam em lados opostos e ficou cada vez mais complicado manter aquele relacionamento.

Complicado, mas não impossível.

Eles não iriam desistir tão fácil assim um do outro.

Sendo assim, Temari, por estar acostumada com a estrada de Suna à Konoha, havia descoberto uma espécie de lugar secreto para eles se encontrarem, bem na divida do País do Fogo e do Vento. Era uma pequena casa de madeira velha e desgastada pelo tempo, completamente abandonada.

Foi lá que eles passaram a se encontrar sempre que era possível. O lugar se tornou o pequeno refúgio do casal, onde ambos podiam ficar juntos sem ninguém para discriminar e dizer que é errado. Um espaço onde podiam reviver aqueles momentos iguais aos que tinham em tempos de paz.

— Temari. — Shikamaru correu em direção a loira assim que abriu a porta da casa. Ela já se encontrava em seu interior à espera do shinobi.

A loira o abraçou fortemente, se distanciando depois apenas para capturar os lábios do Nara em um beijo profundo e desesperado.

— Estava com saudades. — balbuciou ela.

— Eu sempre estou com saudades. — O moreno esboçou um triste sorriso, puxando-a pela cintura e tornando a beijá-la.

— Você sabe que Gaara está fazendo de tudo para negociar com Hokage e voltar à aliança com Konoha, não sabe?

— Yare yare... só nos resta torcer. — Shikamaru suspirou. Já fazia quase dois anos que o Kazekage tentava negociar com Danzo, mas até agora não tivera nenhum sucesso, o Hokage ainda se mantinha firme em sua decisão. — Eu soube que os Conselheiros de Konoha também estão tentando fazê-lo mudar de ideia, mas...

— Não está dando certo. — Temari completou pesarosa.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, com o pensamento longe, preocupados com a situação que não dava indícios de melhorar.

— Bem, se o Kazekage não desistiu, não podemos perder as esperanças. — Shikamaru finalmente falou depois de um tempo. — Mais cedo ou mais tarde essa estupidez vai acabar.

— Você está certo. E quando isso acontecer, Nara, é bom me pedir em casamento ouviu bem? Já passou da hora. — A loira disse firmemente, surpreendendo o outro.

— Casamento?

— Algum problema?

— De forma alguma! — Exclamou, ainda surpreso, para logo depois sorrir de leve. — Problemática como sempre.

— Preguiçoso. — Retrucou o "elogio", se aproximando de Shikamaru e tornando a beijá-lo novamente.

Eles não iam perder as esperanças de poder viver um futuro melhor. Aquela era somente uma época ruim, mas ambos estavam dispostos a enfrentá-la juntos, assim como sempre fizeram. E quando tudo aquilo acabasse... eles poderiam parar de se esconder e viver uma vida pacífica e feliz, sem precisar esconder o amor que sentiam. Como era antigamente.

* * *

Tá acabandoooo :'D temos só mais uns três capítulos pela frente... eu acho rs.

Agora vamos ao que realmente me interessa: quem tá acompanhando o lançamento da novel Shikamaru Hiden? Gente eu estou PIRANDO! Tem tanto ShikaTema que meu coração vai explodir a qualquer momento por conta desses dois! - e pra quem não tá acompanhando, a tradução em inglês tá sendo feita no tumblr (pela "cacatuasulphureacitrinocristata"), em português está sendo lançado no grupo "ShikaTema BR" no facebook (por mim cof cof). Sério, VOCÊS PRECISAM VER ESSA NOVEL!

Ok, surtei com a novel. KKKKK espero que tenham gostado do capítulo XD comenteeeem!


	22. Wicked game

Música: Wicked game (Chris Isaak)

* * *

Wicked game

O calor estava intensamente presente naquele dia ensolarado de verão na Vila da Folha. E embora isso atrapalhasse bastante a rotina de todos, não os impedia de continuar trabalhando.

E era isso o que Temari estava fazendo, sentada em meio a vários ninjas de Konoha, ela preenchia a enorme papelada referente ao exame chunnin. Como embaixadora de Suna, ela era requisitada na vila aliada sempre que algum evento daquele porte se iniciava.

A moça suspirava, cruzando as pernas enquanto lia atentamente um documento.

Ela já estava acostumada com o clima quente, afinal morava no deserto, todos os dias lá eram assim.

— Algum problema, Shikamaru? — Kotetsu ao seu lado perguntou para o Nara que estava logo a frente da loira.

Ela ergueu os olhos dos papéis por um momento, encarando Shikamaru que coçava a cabeça, parecendo incomodado com algo.

— Não é nada. — resmungou, voltando a atenção para seu trabalho. Ou melhor, tentando, já que a visão das pernas expostas de Temari à sua frente não o deixava pensar em nada a não ser naquela mulher problemática.

Talvez estaria menos incomodado se não tivesse sonhado com ela naquela noite. E nas noites anteriores. Ah! Quanto tempo que ele não tinha outros sonhos que não envolvessem Temari. Ela simplesmente havia dominado sua vida por completo.

A loira de Suna era sinônimo de problema. Era considerada a kunoichi mais cruel dentre os de sua idade, e Shikamaru, mais do que ninguém, sabia da sua fama. Ela era perigosa, o tipo de mulher que ele gostaria de se manter longe.

Mas simplesmente não conseguia. Parecia que havia uma espécie de imã que o arrastava de encontro a ela. Era impossível evitá-la.

Temari mexeu sua perna, fazendo Shikamaru desviar o olhar. Ele ergueu a cabeça, apenas para encontrar a loira o encarando com um sorriso no rosto.

Shikamaru voltou para seus papéis, com a face um pouco enrubescida. Mulher problemática, ela só podia estar fazendo aquilo para provocá-lo!

Suspirou, tentando se concentrar novamente.

— Nossa, está muito quente. — Ouviu a kunoichi dizer. Ela se curvou um pouco para frente, deixando seu decote mais a mostra do que antes.

_Maldita._

Ela realmente devia estar se divertindo muito com a situação. Com aquele sorrisinho malicioso no canto do rosto, aquela expressão divertida vendo o pobre Nara sofrer em silêncio.

— Já volto. — murmurou Shikamaru, se levantando e saindo da sala, em busca de um copo d'água. Apenas um pretexto para se acalmar um pouco longe da sua maior tentação.

Aquela mulher era um perigo. Ela sabia exatamente como afetava o moreno e parecia adorar aquilo tudo.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Perguntou ele ao ver Temari se aproximar.

— Vim pegar um pouco de água também. — respondeu simplesmente, se dirigindo ao bebedouro. — Você parece nervoso, algum problema?

_Problema? Não, imagina!_

— Acho que você sabe muito bem, já que está se divertindo bastante as minhas custas.

Temari sorriu.

— Não sei do que está falando, Nara. — Disse, inocentemente.

Shikamaru se aproximou dela, deixando seus corpos colados, ambos sentindo a respiração um do outro.

— Você realmente é mais problemática do que parece, Temari.

Ele foi cortando a distância para beijá-la, quando a loira rapidamente virou a cabeça, desviando dele.

— O que posso dizer? É um dom. — depositou um beijo em sua bochecha, e se afastou, sorrindo sapeca. — Estamos no meio do trabalho, esqueceu?

Shikamaru suspirou.

— É bom me recompensar depois por toda essa tortura que estou tendo que aguentar. — murmurou, emburrado, se arrastando de volta para a sala em que os outros ninjas estavam.

— Pensarei no seu caso. — Piscou para o Nara.

É, aquele seria realmente um longo e torturante dia. Problemática mulher que adorava jogar sujo. Mas ele a faria recompensar bem por tudo aquilo depois. Ah com certeza.

* * *

Essa música é tãaao s2.

O próximo capítulo é o último!


	23. Accidentally in love

Música: Accidentally in love (Counting Crows)

* * *

Accidentally in love

Shikamaru abriu os olhos, espreguiçando-se lentamente. Os raios de luz vindos da janela de seu quarto acabaram o acordando. Não parecia ser muito tarde, apesar de tudo.

Ele se virou para o lado, apenas para ver Temari dormindo serenamente ainda. Seus cabelos, agora soltos, espalhados pelo travesseiro, e seu corpo coberto somente pelo fino lençol branco.

Sorriu.

Aquela era a primeira vez que dormiam juntos. A primeira vez que acordava com Temari ao seu lado.

Ele a observou em silêncio.

Dormindo de forma tão calma... nem parecia ser aquela pessoa temperamental e problemática que ele tanto conhecia.

De repente o Nara teve uma ideia. Uma ideia que podia não dar certo, mas que decidiu arriscar mesmo assim, na tentativa de agradar aquela mulher.

E agora lá estava ele, saindo do quarto sem causar muito barulho, indo em direção a pequena cozinha de sua casa.

Seu plano? Preparar um café da manhã.

Shikamaru e cozinha não era exatamente a melhor combinação, na verdade ele mal cozinhava alguma coisa, preferindo comer fora de casa ou comprar comidas prontas... mas ali estava o moreno, disposto a enfrentar o temível fogão para agradar a maior problemática do mundo.

Ele não entendia exatamente como aquela vontade surgiu. Na verdade, sempre gostava de estar ao lado de Temari, vê-la sorrir para ele era uma das coisas que Shikamaru mais gostava.

Talvez estivesse realmente apaixonado. Mas ele não gostava de pensar naquelas coisas. Amor parecia algo complicado, bastava ele olhar para seus pais para saber disso. Ah, o Nara não entendia nada sobre aquilo. Só sabia que apesar de estranho e desconhecido, o sentimento era muito bem vindo.

Enquanto colocava o arroz para cozinhar em uma panela elétrica (abençoada seja a tecnologia), Shikamaru foi quebrar os ovos para preparar um _dashimaki¹_.

— Merda. — resmungou com as mãos sujas com o ovo que havia acabado de quebrar de qualquer jeito. Aquilo era mais difícil do que parecia. E meio nojento também.

Deixou as cascas jogadas em cima do balcão e foi preparar o omelete. Nunca havia feito aquilo antes, mas já vira sua mãe fazer tantas vezes, ele também conseguiria. Assim esperava.

Com o dashimaki na frigideira em fogo baixo, e o arroz sendo cozinhado, ele logo correu para esquentar a água para o chá verde. Esse não tinha erro! Além do mais, sabia que Temari adorava aquele chá.

Ele ergueu as mãos até o armário em cima do fogão, tirando de lá uma bandeja para colocar o café da manhã e levar até a cama onde a loira ainda dormia.

Sentiu um leve cheiro de algo queimando e se desesperou, correndo para o fogão e retirando o dashimaki que dava indícios de já ter passado do ponto.

Bem, talvez estivesse um pouquinho tostado, mas nada tão mal assim. A aparência ainda estava boa.

Ouviu sons vindos do quarto. Merda! Temari já devia ter acordado. O que era lógico que iria acontecer logo, visto que quem tinha o apelido de preguiçoso ali era ele.

Shikamaru começou a se apressar, tirando o arroz da panela e servindo em um pequeno pote. Colocou o chá verde em uma caneca e dashimaki no prato. Queria ter tido tempo de fazer mais coisas, mas infelizmente já era tarde.

Ao menos tudo parecia gostoso.

— Shikamaru o que você estava... — Temari ia perguntando ao vê-lo entrar no quarto, mas se calou quando viu a bandeja de café da manhã que o moreno carregava. — Você cozinhou? — perguntou, desconfiada.

— Tsc não faça essa cara. — resmungou ele. — e nem é tão difícil assim.

— Sei... — Disse ainda com certa desconfiança olhando para a comida. Ela esboçou um pequeno sorriso em seguida. — Bem, obrigada! Até que não parece tão ruim.

Aquilo era o máximo de elogio que conseguiria dela por enquanto.

A loira se sentou ereta, levando o dashimaki à boca.

Mastigou. Mastigou. E mastigou ainda mais. Logo depois forçando a comida a descer garganta abaixo. Rapidamente pegou o chá verde e bebeu um longo gole.

— O chá está bom. — elogiou o chá, não dizendo nada sobre o dashimaki.

— Você está com uma cara assustadora. — Shikamaru arqueou o cenho, sabendo o que ela escondia.

— Ainda assim é melhor que a sua.

— Me deixa provar isso. — e antes que ela pudesse impedir, o Nara ergueu a mão por cima de Temari e mordiscou um pouco do dashimaki, se arrependendo imediatamente. Não só estava queimado, como também estava sem gosto. Ele havia se esquecido de temperar? É... talvez.

Bem, estava horrível.

Temari riu ao ver a careta que ele fazia.

— Como você conseguiu engolir um pedaço disso? Está horrível!

— Bem, pelo visto dona Yoshino precisa ensinar urgentemente ensinar seu filho a cozinhar.

Shikamaru sorriu sem graça, coçando a cabeça. E ele havia pensado que tinha conseguido se sair bem...

Temari se aproximou dele, dando um curto beijo em seus lábios.

— Não se preocupe, bebê chorão. Ao menos o chá verde você acertou. — Piscou o olho, sorrindo.

Ela não disse exatamente o que queria, que havia apreciado o gesto do rapaz de fazer algo para agradá-la. Mas não precisava, Shikamaru havia entendido aquilo muito bem. E havia entendido também que cozinhar estava fora de questão, havia outros modos de agradar sua namorada. Outros modos mais fáceis e que não causariam nenhuma dor de estômago.

— E então, o que acha de almoçarmos fora hoje?

* * *

Confesso que me inspirei mais no clipe da música do que na letra dessa vez. Aliás, vejam depois, é muito bonitinho KKKKKKKK

E o Dashimaki é uma espécie de omelete adocicado no estilo rocambole. E eu andei dando uma pesquisada em café da manhã japonês, cara eles comem arroz cozido, peixe assado e até uma sopa... é estranho LOL o dashimaki e o chá verde também é presente no café da manhã japonês, claro. XD

Bem, encerrando aqui a fic. Espero que tenham gostado e um muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam, até mesmo os que não comentam (que eu sei que vocês estão por aí, pois as vezes surge um e diz 'ei eu li sua fic' kkkkkkk). Obrigada s2

E até a próxima, certo? :D

Beijos.


End file.
